The Game of Life
by funanyaTHEmute
Summary: -One-Shot- Marui Bunta might call himself a genius on the courts, but in the world of woman he's just as mystified as the rest of us. Bunta/OC


**The Game of Life**

Marui Bunta One-Shot

* * *

"Wow, Keisuke-kun - you got one hundred percent on your test? You're so smart!"

"Oi, Hanae-chan, you look extra cute today. Did you change your hair?"

"Do you think you could help me study for the next test, Keisuke-kun?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime, Hanae-chan?"

I gasped. Oh no he didn't. _That_ was crossing the line: he couldn't ask out another girl right in front of me! Why the little...

Bunta spared a moment to glance my way, eyes smoldering with a smug vengeance. It was the kind of look that belonged to Niou; Bunta was hanging around with that prankster too much. I pursed my lips, seething as he popped a particularly obnoxious bubble before turning back to Hanae.

"Marui-kun," she spoke softly, eyeing me wearily from the corners of her peripheral vision - good, she could feel my glare. "I thought you were dating Kayo-san?"

Damn right, he was dating me! We were just having a small misunderstanding: a lover's quarrel. He wouldn't actually -

"Oh, Atarashii-chan? Ha-ha! I'd much rather have _you_ as a girlfriend, Hanae-chan."

"..."

This meant war.

"Well," Hanae started off meekly. "I guess if you aren't seeing each other anymore... I'd love to go out with you, Marui-kun!"

Gosh, she was disgusting. Look at the way she was suddenly falling all over herself, practically melting into putty at the mere proximity to Bunta. She was just another fan girl. Besides, he and I hadn't even broken up! Not officially, at least. But I suppose that was a good enough hint...

"So, Keisuke-kun," I spoke to my desk mate, pulling myself together and returning to a far more pressing matter. "How about we study over dinner tonight? We could go to that new diner up the street! What do you say?"

Keisuke, like Hanae, shot a puzzled frown towards the third party character. "But aren't you and Marui-kun - "

_"__**No**__."_

Maybe I had been a little too harsh with my answer, because the expression on Keisuke's face would suggest that I had just tried to bite my own fingers off and feed them to him. I blinked, instantly morphing the snarl on my lips into a pleasant smile.

"No, Marui-kun and I are no longer seeing each other."

Keisuke stared at me for a moment, sent one last skeptical glance towards my now-ex-boyfriend and nodded slowly.

"Sure," he said, his confidence building up right in front of me the more seconds passed without being attacked by a possessive spouse. "Definitely. Can I meet you at the gates after school so we can walk there together, Atarashii-chan?"

I could sense the way Bunta perked up from across the room, even if he made no attempt to take his eyes from Hanae. He was listening.

For the sake of courtesy, I made a point of raising my voice and speaking clearly so he wouldn't have to strain himself too much. "Of course! It'll be fun to _finally_ have some free time after classes let out."

Because my after-school activity had previous been watching the Rikkaidai regulars practice. Back when Bunta and I were a couple, I hadn't really minded it much. Now that I was apparently a free woman, however, a day in the town would be great.

Take that, Marui Bunta.

* * *

We might not have been the ideal couple, but when Bunta and I were getting along we were like the green and apple flavors of his favorite blowing gum - we clashed together perfectly, two opposing tastes that made a delectable combination; We just weren't the same without each other. Those times probably weren't as frequent as they should have been, but the pros out-weighted the cons of our relationship.

At least I had thought so.

Obviously our last spat had been too much for him handle and he couldn't have been bothered to talk with me before he made a decision. Sure, I had noticed the tension that repulsed the two of us after I missed one of his tennis games last week-end, but it wasn't like I had blown him off on purpose! I woke up that morning with a migraine - did he expect me to deal with the ruckus of his tournament when I was nauseous with pain? Bunta was clearly overreacting. It wasn't like my absence was the reason the team had lost to Seigaku - he had won _his _match, after all. I could understand that he was upset with both the loss and Yukimura-kun's condition, but he really needed to get over it. Yukimura was fine. The operation was successful whether the team had failed or not. Why was he taking out all of his stress on me?

Well, I could only be so patient. After nearly a week of evasion and giving me an attitude, I had had enough of his childish behavior (it was plain that I was the adult of our relationship, of course). But that was just fine - I could fight fire with fire. I didn't know what it would accomplish in the end, but it was encoded in my DNA as a prideful woman not to back down from an ignorant man. There was no longer and 'us', but me against him. This wasn't tennis - Bunta was no genius in the game of life. He was smart, but I was smarter, craftier and, dare I say it, _more cunning_.

And so, I would be the one to win this battle.

* * *

It had only struck me for a moment that what both Bunta and I were doing to each other (and our 'dates') was incredibly immature, but I was too upset to dwell on that fact. I had convinced myself that he was the one who was wrong in this situation and that it was my duty to put him in his place and make him realize it. It didn't matter if it killed the both of us - Bunta would admit defeat and apologize.

When, about an hour into my meal with Keisuke, Bunta and Hanae strolled into the diner looking like sweethearts I wasn't surprised in the least. I had predicted as much, because I knew Bunta better than anyone. He wasn't half the tensai he claimed himself to be when a racket wasn't involved; in fact, the real-life, off-the-court version of Bunta was very simple-minded and obtuse at best. I could read him like a book, the cocky idiot.

It didn't even come as an incredible shock when he and Hanae were given a table directly across from Keisuke and I - after all, who was fate to pass up the chance of using Bunta and I as chess pieces in its morbid game? I tried to look on the bright side, though: more of a chance to work my magic and get some pay back.

"So, Kayo-san," Keisuke spoke up, catching my attention. I had convinced him to call be by my first name within the first forty minutes, but swapping the honorific for the more affectionate '-chan' was another topic entirely. "Are you ready to leave? We've both finished our meals."

I shook my head, keeping one eye trained on the couple parallel to us. "No. Let's order dessert. Doesn't that ice cream sundae look yummy? We can share!"

It might have been pushing it, but there was really no choice. Could I honestly leave now when Bunta and his new fling had only just arrived? Of course not! It was out of the question. I had to take advantage of this.

"Etou, Kayo-san...I don't have that much money with me..."

"I'll pay," I waved him off, focus solely on the adjoined hands of Bunta and Hanae. Really, how cliché could they get? Holding hands over the table, please. What would they do when the food came: feed each other? It was obviously just an effort to get a rise out of me. But I wouldn't fall for

it. No, it didn't bother me one bit.

..._Did he just kiss her hand?!_

"Kayo-san!"

I snapped out of it abruptly, blinking with a flurry. Keisuke's face was coated over in concern - apparently I had been ignoring him for longer than I thought. I took in a deep breath, cleansing my soul of any pesky bugs telling me to throw my fork straight into Hanae's lovely brown eyes.

"Gomen, Keisuke-kun!" I chirped, using every ounce of self-control in me to sound genuinely chipper. I smiled like I wasn't fighting the urge to commit murder, keeping my eyes closed as I laced my fingers together; I couldn't take any chances. "I just spaced out for a moment. What were you saying?"

He paused before repeating his words. "I was just saying that I think I have enough to cover the bill, but would you mind paying for the tip?"

I almost had to laugh at how polite he was trying to be - I had already told him I would pay for my share, hadn't I? He didn't have to empty his wallet.

"Ne, Keisuke-kun, you're such a gentleman! I've never had a boy be so kind to me before."

A smirk crept onto my lips when I noticed the look of affront Bunta shot my way. It was gone in the next moment when their waitress came and they began to order.

Subdued for the moment, I took the time to examine my own meal-buddy. Before this very second, I had never really considered Keisuke anything but another classmate. I mean, I had never even _really_ looked at him at all. I had to say, even on autopilot my mind knew how to pick out the good ones - he was cute! Deep red hair (only a few shades darker than Bunta's, I noticed) and analogous plum eyes (also eerily similar to Bunta) gave him just a bit of a dark look, but his over all appeal was undeniable. Considering how much of a good sport he was being this entire time, I would have to assume his personality was decent as well. He was a good catch, and I was apparently a wonderful hunter.

I grinned, fluttering my lashes charmingly. Keisuke responded with a blush, an awkwardly coy smirk filling up his lips.

This would be too easy.

"Yeah, a large strawberry shortcake, with two spoons!"

Once again, Bunta was making a scene that I just couldn't hold back from observing.

The waitress winced from the needless volume, scribbling down his order and being quick to hurry away. Hanae, looking embarrassed, frowned towards her date.

"Bunta-kun," she whined. On first name basis already, hm? "There was no need to yell in her ear like that!"

The pink-haired brat created suspense by blowing a large swampy bubble, waiting until it popped and was back into chewing form before he responded.

"Aw, Hanae-chan, I just wanted the whole restaurant to hear that we're here together and sharing our food. You know, its the kind of things lovers do. I want everyone to know that you're here with me!"

Oh, please. Gag me.

"Sugoi!" Hanae squealed, hearts taking the place of her eyes. I could almost see her pathetic little soul dying from elation and floating through the roof. Don't tell me she was stupid enough to listen to that rigmarole. "That's so romantic, Bun-chan!"

If I had been taking a sip of my drink at the time, it would have covered the floor as my throat lurched. What did she just say?! She called him _Bun-chan_?! That was **my** nickname for **my** boyfriend! What a harpy!

"Kayo-san... you're ripping up your napkin..."

I huffed, tossing the cloth to the side and crossing my arms angrily. Honestly, who was Bunta to stalk me with his new toy and rub it in my face? I wasn't the one who was at fault - I was the _victim_! Why was he being so cruel? Maybe I didn't know him half as well as I thought I did. I would have never thought he would go to such lengths to make my life miserable for no reason at all.

There was a gentle prod on my leg. For a moment, I was brought back to a time when Bunta and I would go out to eat together and play footsies under the table. But that was a long time ago (nine days seemed like practically a light year). This time it was only Keisuke, nudging to gain my attention. I pouted up at him, still feeling sour and unable to put on a bravado for him.

"Kayo-san," he sighed, turning away from my morose gaze and watching Bunta and Hanae flirt so shamelessly. "You're not really over Marui-kun, are you?"

I blinked. "I never told you I was over him, just that we weren't together anymore."

He twisted the corner of his lips up at my blunt explanation, the act only looking half forced. "But you still lied to me, ne?"

I frowned, sitting up straight in my seat. He made it sound so much more awful than it actually was. I was the abused heroine in this situation. It was my job to save the day and make Bunta pay. I was just using Keisuke to help me in that feat.

...Oh, right. I was using him. And he knew it before I did. Sheesh, and I had the nerve to call Bunta clueless...

"Etou..." I mumbled, raking my brain for something appropriate to say. 'I'm sorry,' maybe? Or 'do you mind?' 'Can you forgive me?' 'Want to make out, just this once while Bunta's only two meters away?'

...I stuck with the first thought. Call it a woman's instincts.

"Gomennasai, Keisuke-kun," my voice poured out cheerlessly. "Moushiwakenai..."

He smiled grimly. "Thanks for the apology, but it doesn't really help much... I thought you might have actually liked me, you know? I figured that since you and Marui-kun had broken up, I'd have a chance..."

Great, now I felt even worse. The pain in my heart had been multiplied by three. Not only had I been more-or-less cheated on, backstabbed, and two-timed, but I had done the same to somebody else because of my own selfish needs for revenge. Keisuke was a good guy - he didn't deserve to be treated like this. I was just too blinded by jealously to realize...

I took in a deep breath. Catching Keisuke's eye, I put on a bona fide, albeit small, grin. "Well, I admit that I was wrong to do that to you..." I trailed off, knowing there was so much more I could have been saying to express my fault. I decided to let it pass until another point. "...but it looks like Bunta and I really are over now..."

My eyes sombered as they fixated on Bunta and Hanae's date. Would you look at that - they really were feeding each other, Bunta living up to his name and single-handedly inhaling half of the cake. The smile on my face fell slightly, turning dejected as I faced Keisuke again.

"If you'd like," I started off, feeling like this was all just a dream. Everything was so surreal, I barely thought about what I was saying at all. "We could start over and give this things another go. I think it'd be a good idea for me to try and start forgetting about Bunta-kun. Would you be the one to help me with that, Keisuke-kun?"

We had read an English novel in Literature class last semester called Tess of the D'Urbervilles, where a high-class man was astounded that a lower-class woman would deny his proposal, simply because he felt his position called for her obedience. When Keisuke shook his head, I felt like that male protagonist.

"Gomen, Kayo-san, but I don't think that would work out very well."

My jaw slackened, dropping open slightly as he climbed out of the booth and stood. Placing some money onto the table, he send me a melancholy look. "I think you need some time to yourself to decide what you really want, Kayo-san. Maybe I'll consider it after you've really gotten Marui-kun out of your heart. I don't think there'd be room for the both of us in there right now."

He picked his coat off of the rack following his proclamation, pulled it on and wade out of the small shop without a final glance back at my shocked, grief-stricken face. Rejected by two boys in one day? I was really out of luck.

It was in that moment when my world came crashing down.

Was this what heartbreak felt like? Was this how I should have felt when Bunta betrayed me if vengeance hadn't come up first? It wasn't a good feeling, let me tell you. I had only felt a fraction of this pain in my life, and that was when the family dog had been hit by a car and passed away. I never thought I would be any more emotionally damaged than that, but I was wrong.

I was wrong about a lot of things.

Everything suddenly became so real after that moment - the dream-like stage I had been living in for the past few hours suddenly burst into reality as I blinked away the sleep. I was awake now; I was aware of the jealous monster that had taken over my judgment. I was back to myself, and hit with tragedy.

As if breaking up with two boys within a twelve-hour span wasn't mortifying enough for a girl, the first of your ex-boyfriends had to be there to witness the destruction of your second union. Embarrassed over the fact that I was still sitting there like an idiot staring after Keisuke's long-gone form, I instinctively shot a glance towards Bunta's table.

...And was completely terrified to see that he was staring back, expression almost that of sympathy. It was more than I could take. I jumped up, crashing into the corner of the table in the process and jostling the dished loudly enough to attract most of the establishment's attention. Mortified, I dashed out of the cafe without a single logical thought passing through my brain. The only thing my mind was telling me was to get as far away from everywhere as possible and just _cry_. I ran with that notion, literally.

The door chimed lightly as I pushed all of my weight against it, the tiny bell alerting of costumers falling to deaf ears as I passed over the threshold as quickly as possible. I came close to tripping as I scurried down the small flight of stairs leading into the diner but managed to steady my footing and make it to the sidewalk in one upright piece. Once my feet touched the concrete, they were off like lightning to some unknown destination. I let my legs do the running and my head do the thinking.

Goodness, could I have been any more shallow? Had I really done all of that: use Keisuke just to get back at Bunta, wish all of those hateful things about Hanae, become such a... _female dog_? I was so insensitive! Everything was so demented. I was usually the one who had to look out for Bunta's attitude and keep his ego in check. Since when did I act that impulsively? I had never been the kind of person to let my emotions get the upper hand to my head. But then again, maybe I had never had a legitimate trigger before; Bunta had never given me any reason to doubt him and his affections. Maybe I liked him so much that I let all of my morals take a back seat and turned into some possessive ex-girlfriend.

Ex-girlfriend. I was his ex-girlfriend. We weren't together any more. I could never tell him that I love him. We probably wouldn't even speak rationally again. Everything we had was in ruins.

I couldn't wait any longer - the tears started pouring down my face like torrents as I frantically dodged pedestrians in a desperate attempt to find shelter from the world.

Fate, as always, seemed to have other plans for me, though.

"Kayo-chan!"

Fingers caught my wrist, clutching on in a firm grip that had me whirling around to meet the offender. Bunta used his other hand to grab onto my opposite elbow, keeping me from sliding over my own two feet and face-planting into the ground. I panted, awing up at the boy in wonder and barely noticing my damp cheeks. What was he doing here? I thought he would hate me. Was he only going to tease me even further?

Any less-than-encouraging theories vanished when I noticed how the unadulterated concern shined in those beautiful lavender eyes of his.

"Kai-tan," He uttered, using an old nickname that made my gut twist. "Daijoubu? Did that Keisuke guy say something to upset you?"

Keisuke.

"He...it wasn't his fault," I murmured, eyes downcast. I had never felt so ashamed for so many wrong-doings in my life. "He had every right to dump me..."

Bunta's inhale was audible. "Dump you? He dumped you?"

I nodded mutely, still not willing to look anywhere but our sneakers. I had ceased crying by now, the last drops of tears blurring my vision for a moment before falling the the earth beneath me. I could sense the sudden tense of muscles in Bunta's grip, and I inwardly scanned through what could possibly cause him to react like this: like he still cared.

"I'll kill him."

And that was when I could no longer look away. I merely stood there gaping for a moment, watching as Rikkai's self-proclaimed tensai stalked off down the streets heading who-know-where. By the time he was ten steps away, my sense came back and I was tearing after him.

"Bunta! Matte!"

He halted, looking over his shoulder in question. I jogged the last few steps, waiting until we were only a half meter away before stopping completely.

"What are you doing? Where were you going to go?" I implored, not liking how I no longer had the slightest clue what was going on in his head. The male only let a small pause hold off his response.

"I'm going to go give that Keisuke guy a piece of my mind," he settled, attempting to take another determined step before I snatched his arm in protest.

"Why?" I breathed, the curiosity killing me. "Nande?"

He gazed at me like I was the most simple-minded, moronic being on earth. "Because he hurt you, of course. He made you cry."

I couldn't bring myself to do anything but hold his stare. Was he serious? How could I have ever been mad at him? He was so sweet - he was still looking out for me and making sure I was alright even when he had moved on...

When it became apparent that truly was his final answer, I let my eyes flutter back to the floor, taking a deep breath. "Why does it matter?"

A snort came form above me. "What kind of jerk would ever break up with you, Kayo? Huh?"

The bitter smile made its way onto my lips on its own accord. "You, Bun-chan," I muttered softly, taking my words as slowly as my line of vision lifted to meet his eyes. It took almost everything left in me not to look away again. "You broke up with me first, remember?"

He wrenched back as if I had slapped him, expression appalled. "What are you talking about? Did that Keisuke say something about me wanting to split up? You were the one who went out with another guy!"

Something snapped. Anger was starting to build up inside of me again, only buffered by confusion. Was he really trying to blame me after everything that had happened - again? This was _my _fault? He had to be delusional!

"What are you trying to say?" I hissed, fists clenching. "The only reason I asked Keisuke-kun out was because you told Hanae-chan that we weren't together anymore and you wanted to date _her_!"

Bunta snorted, rolling his eyes. Oh yeah, that's right - this was what I hated about him. He could be such a stubborn jerk!

"You should have known not to take it seriously," he admonished. I could do nothing but gape. Was this for real? He actually believed the babble that was coming out of his mouth? "I was only trying to get back at you. I obviously didn't mean anything by it."

He eyed me critically, apparently catching sight of my aghast ogle. "Hmph, you believed that I was going out with her because I wanted to? You're so gullible sometimes, Kai-tan."

My lips pursed, the air freezing in my lungs. I honestly didn't know if I could handle this. "B-but... what about all week - you've been ignoring me at school and everything!"

"You missed our big match against Seigaku," he justified, eyes tenderizing instantly at the memory. "I was upset with you. You could have at least called or something to say you weren't going to show. I was worried something bad happened..."

Oh, no. That was right, wasn't it? I hadn't told him in advance that I wasn't going because I had only known a few hours before when I got sick. He would have already been busy at the courts and not answer his cell, so I hadn't bothered at the time and forgot about it after that point.

And just like that, my mood took another drastic turn, this time to guilt. Was I really so careless? I was focusing all of my negative energy towards him when he was the more innocent of us! It was probably all my fault in the first place. Was I seriously such a dork?

"You're so selfish, Kayo."

Whatever had snapped in me a few minutes ago shattered just then. "You're..." I uttered, barely believing it myself. "...calling _me_ selfish?"

I lost it completely. Probably looking like an enraged banshee, my face contorted with fury as a pulled my leg back and kicked the doubles player square in the knee cap.

He howled like a toddler, jumping up to grab his knee protectively and hopping on one foot. At least, until I scowled again and kicked that ankle, sending him to the ground

Bunta plopped on his bottom with a huff, mouth twisted down in some demented form of a pout.

"Mou~! Kayo, what was that for?!"

My frown didn't ease up in the least, eyes narrowed for an even stronger effect. "For being so...Bunta-ish!"

He turned smug at my lame adjective. "Bunta-ish"? he mocked from the concrete. Apparently he didn't notice the strange stares we were getting. But then again, neither did I. I flushed a little, only because I claimed to be the smarter one of us and had failed so epically at living up to the title. "You don't like me being myself, Kai-tan?"

My lips pursed on their own accord, and automatic answer pouring out without my consent. "No! You're so annoying and selfish and rude and conceited and moronic and _infuriating _and..."

The descriptions came instantly - they were something I didn't even have to think about. Bunta was all of those things and I didn't need an extra moment to pick them out. But he was also -

"...adorable and innocent, cute and caring, determined and loyal..."

My voice grew weaker as the list went on, eventually dying out all together. I was supposed to be mad at him, not remembering all the good things. I should have been focusing on his bad traits, not the admirable.

But maybe they went hand and hand: I couldn't have the bad without the good, or the good without the bad. To be close to Bunta meant to accept everything.

"Eh, Kai-tan?" the pink-headed boy questioned from below me. I blinked back into reality, looking down at him and wondering why he hadn't yet bothered to stand back up. I hadn't hurt him that bad, physically.

His wide-eyes retreated, going awry off to the side to avoid my critical gaze. "Gomennasai. I didn't mean to hurt you and make you feel bad..."

It was the kind of apology I would only expect from either a five-year-old or Bunta, and I loved it. I loved him, everything about him - the good and the bad. Because even after I had to put up with the bad and suffered in the process, the good parts of him always reigned out on top and made our relationship twice as strong.

"Daisuki, Bun-chan."

The bubble-loving boy blinked, stunned. The humorous expression of naivety vanished in the next moment by a conceited grin.

"I know. You should."

Brat.

"Itai!"

Bunta rubbed his rib cage on the spot where my toes had just been embedded. "Stop kicking me, Kayo-chan!"

"Stop being so Bunta-ish!"

"But you love me and my Bunta-ish-ness!"

"No I do not!"

"Yes you do! You just told me so yourself!"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you anymore. Leave me alone!"

"Oi, don't walk away Kai-chan! We just made up! Get back here!"

And he scrambled to his feet in a hurry, chasing after me like I knew he would.

Okay, so we might not be the most healthy couple, but we had our up sides.

* * *

Hanae sat docilely in her seat, munching quietly on the remainder of dessert in her dish while waiting for her date to return. He had left in such a hurry, she was positive that it must have been some kind of emergency that tore him away from her. He would be back soon - he wasn't the kind of person to ditch or harm a girl without viable cause.

She sighed. "Bun-chan is taking such a long time in the restrooms... I hope he's alright. Maybe all of those sweets finally got to him and ruined his bowels...."

* * *

**(A/N) My first Prince of Tennis fic! I've been wanting to do one for a while, but they've just never been finished xD I'm not convinced that this one was at one hundred percent, but I was anxious to get it out and posted it anyway :P**

**I'd really appreciate some reviews if you're feeling up to it. Please and thank you!**


End file.
